


Give Me Love

by AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's job is only mentioned, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dot is only mentioned too, Ed Sheeran writing amazing songs that break your heart, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First time I heard this song I cried, Give Me Love - Ed Sheeran, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I didn't mean for this to happen, I was a weak ass bitch and decided I needed this fic in my life, M/M, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Rock Star Magnus Bane, So I made it into a fic many years later, Tattoo Artist Alec Lightwood, The Author Regrets Nothing, The idea came from the malec discord, i wrote this at 2am, no beta we die like men, so I wrote it, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend/pseuds/AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend
Summary: I was on the malec discord and we were talking about this song being made into a fic and I was like OH I NEED THIS! and said that some else should write this then the beginning of this came into my head so I literally, instead of going to sleep like I planned, wrote this in the space of a couple of hours. I regret nothing.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	Give Me Love

Magnus grinned as he looked out at the sea of faces in front of him. He couldn't imagine that this was his life. That he was one of the very few people who made it in this business. His eyes scanned over the people in the crowd, taking in the smiles, the colour of the flags that his LGBT fans wear proudly as his shows as they know it's a safe place since he came out publicly a few years ago. He listened to the crowd cheering and chanting their band name as he looked over to his bandmates. Catarina grinned at him from behind her mic stand before she swapped out her bass for an acoustic guitar and Ragnor shook his head but smiled softly from behind his drum kit. 

"Okay everyone, we have one more song we want to do tonight," Magnus started, pausing for the crowd to finish screaming. 

"I know, I know. I'm sad too." He joked as he went to the side of the stage to swap out his electric guitar for an acoustic. He got back to his mic stand and the crowd had started back up again as he fiddled with the tuning on his guitar, making sure it was perfect. 

"But don't be sad, I have a surprise for you all tonight," Magnus grinned, the crowd cheering with vigor, trying to figure out who it could be. He already performed with Simon Lewis earlier on. 

Simon and Magnus did a more punk version of Royal Blue and he hadn't had any other big collaborations with anyone for a while. Simon was still new to the music scene and so he decided to have him and Clary be the support for them on this tour. This was helpful for Alec as Simon was currently dating his adoptive brother Jace and Clary was dating Alec's sister, Isabelle and so, since no-one wanted to be half the world away from their partners for months, they came along for the ride and Alec didn't have to be away from his family.

He chanced a look offstage to see his boyfriend on a seat there, the same place he had been all night, the same as every other show on this tour. Alec raised an eyebrow at him in confusion as he said to the crowd, "Alexander, come on up here." 

The crowd went absolutely insane at this comment. He was honestly surprised that the building didn't start to come down with the force of the collective cheers of around 3,000 people in the venue. It only intensified as Alec walked up onto the stage, his nerves evident only to Magnus. To anyone else, he would have seemed at ease, posture fairly relaxed, a smile on his face as he waved to the crowd in front of him and went to Magnus' side. 

But Magnus knew him better than that. He saw the tense way he held himself, the way his smile was forced. It was hammered home when Alec asked into his ear, "Mags, what's going on?" 

"You'll see, sayang," he promised as he turned towards the crowd. 

"So, for our last song, we are doing a cover of an amazing singer and songwriter based here in the UK. Although he isn't Scottish like you amazing people-" he paused for the cheer that ensued. "I really wanted to play this song tonight as the last song we played in the UK. I think it's an amazing song and I hope some of you like it too. I have made some slight little changes to the lyrics but I hope you don't mind too much. Sing along if you know it. This is Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran." 

The crowd went ballistic but the Magnus was only focused on the man beside him, who stilled as the lights on the stage changed and the first bars of the song played through the sound system in the venue. 

"Give me love like him,

Cause lately I've been waking up alone.

Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,

Told you I'd let them go."

Magnus thinks back to the times before he was with Alec, after his very public and horrific break up with Camille. 

He would drink himself into oblivion to escape from the heartbreak. It was few months later that he met Alec. A wide eyed 21 year old, a charming smile and had no idea who Magnus was. To Alec he was just another person in a coffee shop. They had coffee together and numbers were exchanged. Magnus was thrilled that he wasn't due to be going on tour until next year as they were all home in New York working on their third album.

They fell in love quickly and it didn't take long before they were living together. The first tour Magnus went on was a US tour about a year into their relationship and it was the one and only time Magnus went away for that long. The 3 months between them were horrible and they decided that, from then on, Alec was coming along too. 

"And that I'll fight my corner,

Maybe tonight I'll call ya.

After my blood turns into alcohol,

No, I just wanna hold ya."

He was singing directly to his tattooed boyfriend, stunned and smiling at him, knowing he was thinking of the same things he was. He knows that Alec was in a similar situation, drinking away the loneliness. There had only been one fight whilst Magnus was on tour. They had both been drinking and a fight broke out between the pair, due to missing each other, unforeseen circumstances and horrible ex-girlfriends wanting attention online. They ended up sorting everything out the next day, once the alcohol had worn off. 

"Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,

We'll play hide and seek to turn this around.

All I want is the taste that your lips allow,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love.."

Magnus has tears in his eyes as he let the chord ring out slightly before continuing onto the next verse. He glanced at the crowd, seeing all the lighters and phone torches swaying, looking like a sea of shimmering light. He knows for a fact that Dot, his manager, was recording this and he couldn't wait to watch this back on a different day. Right now, he had to finish the song and hope that everything goes according to plan because, if not, it would be extremely humiliating. 

"Give me love like never before,

Cause lately I've been craving more.

And it's been a while but I still feel the same.

Oh, I just wanna hold ya.

Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,

We'll play hide and seek to turn this around.

All I want is the taste that your lips allow,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love.

Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,

We'll play hide and seek to turn this around.

All I want is the taste that your lips allow,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love.."

Catarina was taking over the repetition in the bridge while Magnus took off his guitar and handed it to a roadie off stage before going back over to Alec. He smiled at his boyfriend before getting down on one knee, taking out the ring he had in the pocket of his jeans. He was sure that the crowd was in uproar but the only person he was interested in was standing right in front of him, hand over his mouth and eyes shining with shock and unshed tears. 

"Alexander, it's no secret that I love you. I have been infatuated with you from the day that I met you. And it only got more and more intense the more I learned about you. From how you helped your siblings when your parents were away to how amazing you are at archery and how your tattoos seem so nonsensical to those who glance at them but, when you take a closer look, they are the map to your life. A life I have had the honour to be a part of.

You are kind and selfless to a fault, helping me though my heartbreak of my last relationship and being with me through the ups and downs that comes with me and my insane life. With being in the spotlight through me, even though it was the last thing you wanted to do. And it has been a blessing and an honour, not only to know you, but to call you mine for the last 3 years.

But three years isn't enough for me. I want forever. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me?" 

Tears were falling from everyone on the stage, including Ragnor. Usually Magnus would tease his oldest friend for showing such emotion when he is normally so stoic but there would be time for that later. He locked eyes with his angel and he was aggressively nodding. 

"Yes. Yes, Magnus Bane, I will marry you." 

Alec fell to his knees and he kissed Magnus, hands on his face and pushing himself into him. Magnus caught him in his arms had one hand on his hip and another on his shoulder. They were smiling so much, it wasn't even a kiss but neither cared. They pressed their foreheads together and looked at each other, eyes shining. 

"I love you so much, Alexander."

"I love you too." 

The both stood up and Magnus took Alec's hand in his before sliding the ring onto his finger. The pair grinned at each other before sharing a kiss and holding each other.

In the background, he heard Catarina sing out the last bars of the song.

"A man may drink and not be drunk,

A man may fight and not be slain.

A man may court a pretty boy,

And perhaps be welcomed back again.

But since it has so ought to be,

By a time to rise and a time to fall.

Come fill to me the parting glass,

Good night and joy be with you all.

Good night and joy be with you all."

The crowd applauded and the noise was deafening. Quickly Magnus grabbed his microphone and pulled the stand over to himself. 

"Thank you so much, everybody. Be kind, love one another and get home safe. That's Ragnor Fell on drums. That's Catarina Loss on guitar and vocals. This is my fiance Alec Lightwood and I have been Magnus Bane. We are the Downworld. Goodnight!" 

The crowd applauded as the musicians bowed and Alec smiled at his fiance before taking his hand as they all left the stage and the room lit up, the house lights being switched back on as the fans began to leave the venue. All in all, a very successful show. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos are the best, if you comment, I will love you forever.


End file.
